Trust
by Dugundugun
Summary: [HUNHAN] [BUKAN UPDATE, HANYA PENGUMUMAN PENTING]
1. Chapter 1

**L.S.A Present**

**.**

**~Trust~**

**.**

**Chapter 1 (Good Bye)**

**.**

**By**

**Dugundugun a.k.a Lee Soo Ae**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Drama & Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**This story always belongs to me. Don't copy without permission.**

**And the casts belong to the God.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is HUNHAN area**

**YAOI Story**

**And EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**Just go back if you don't like anything I wrote.**

**.**

**So sorry for typo(s)^^v I had tried my best to finish this prologue^^**

**.**

**.**

**~Trust~**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it^^**

**.**

_9 Maret 2012_

_Crush!–_Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangannya setelah mendengar sebuah benda terbanting dan akhirnya pecah.

"Ada apa ini–YA TUHAN! LETAKKAN KURSI ITU!" Serunya sambil berlari lagi menghampiri pemuda yang saat ini terlihat tengah ingin membanting sebuah kursi. "Astaga, Luhan! Kendalikan emosimu!" Serunya lagi kepada pemuda itu kemudian merebut kursi kayu tersebut kemudian meletakkannya lagi di dasar lantai.

Pemuda–bernama Luhan itu menepis kasar tangan pemuda tinggi ketika pemuda tinggi itu hendak menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Come on, duduk dulu." Pemuda tinggi itu berusaha menyentuh lengan Luhan–hendak menenangkan namja berperawakan mungil yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh amarah tapi sekali lagi tangannya itu di tepis kasar oleh Luhan.

"Maaf, Kris. Aku tidak tahan. Akan kuganti kerugian di restoranmu ini." Katanya tanpa memandang pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali. "Aku pergi dulu." Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris tertegun, bukan karena Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap Luhan yang bisa dikatakan semaunya. Ia hanya terkejut karena ia sempat melihat Luhan menyeka sesuatu di pipinya. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya. Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi–tergeletak di bawah meja yang Kris tahu itu sebagai ponsel Luhan. Ia pegang ponsel yang layarnya sudah pecah dan mati karena dibanting oleh pemiliknya itu.

"Kenapa dia menangis tadi? Apa yang terjadi?" Kris bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin, sebelum Luhan pergi tadi.. ia melihat setitik air mata menetes dari mata kiri pemuda yang sering dijuluki rusa itu.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

"_Maaf Hyung, mungkin lain kali. Aku sedang ada urusan lain."_

Luhan merasakan hatinya tertohok begitu mengingat isi pesan dari seseorang untuknya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, dan dengan begitu berarti Luhan sudah menunggu seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan itu selama 4 jam. Dan konyolnya–brengsek mungkin lebih tepat- orang itu dengan santainya membatalkan janji dengannya, melalui pesan singkat pula. Sungguh tak gentle.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya, memandang sekelilingnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Dia benar-benar berubah." Kata Luhan yang mulai merasakan matanya memanas disertai dengan dadanya yang semakin sesak saja. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kemari, sudah lama pula ia tidak mendapat dekapan hangat dari seseorang yang amat ia cintai.

* * *

_31 Desember 2011_

"Hyung, kemari! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Luhan segera membalik badannya, ia melihat pemuda berkulit putih–yang baru saja menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat kepadanya- tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan. "Disana tidak seru. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat kembang apinya karena terlindungi pepohonan." Kata Luhan yang kembali memunggungi pemuda itu.

Keras kepala..

Pemuda itu tersenyum saja melihat Luhan yang bisa dibilang sedikit kekanakan. Hello–bahkan Luhan sudah kuliah semester 8, tapi Luhan lebih kekanakan darinya yang yang masih di tingkat akhir Senior High School–pikir pemuda itu.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Itu yang membuat pemuda–yang sekarang masih menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti- itu menggilai sosok bertubuh mungil nan manis. Demi Luhan yang bisa membuat dunianya jungkir balik, pemuda itu mencintai–ralat, sangat mencintai Luhan yang mungkin-masih-menganggapnya-sekedar-dongsaeng-saja-atau-mungkin-juga-menganggapnya-sebagai-seorang-yang-patut-dicintai. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Luhan itu memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak. Entah, semua masih begitu samar.

Pemuda itu tak peduli, selama ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan walau Luhan belum menjadi miliknya, itu bukan masalah baginya. Tetapi, kalau ia berusaha memiliki Luhan, itu bukan masalah juga,kan?

"Sehun! Kemari! Sebentar lagi tahun baru! Kembang api akan mulai bertaburan di langit! Cepat kemari, jangan sampai kau lewatkan! Kalau kau disana, kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa!"

Pemuda itu–yang Luhan sebut sebagai Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berjalan pelan medekati Luhan. Ia merangkul pundak namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu sambil melihat-lihat langit malam Seoul yang mulai ditaburi kembang api dimana-mana.

"Lihat, indahkan.." Gumam Luhan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil terus menatap kembang api yang meledak-ledak itu. "Ummm.." Gumamnya setuju. "Tapi, ini berisik."

"Suara ledakannya tidak akan bisa membuat orang-orang melewatkan kelap-kelip cahaya warna-warni yang menari-nari ini, Sehun. Catat itu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan itu. Ia kemudian beralih menatap jam tangan untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang ini.

11.59 pm. 1 menit lagi menuju tahun baru 2012. Sehun mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya.

_60_

Luhan sepertinya begitu terpaku dengan pertunjukan cahaya itu, hingga ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah tak merangkulnya lagi.

_50_

"Cantik sekali.." Kata Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar membuatnya begitu menggemaskan. Ouh~ Demi Kris yang begitu mencintai Galaxy, bahkan Luhan sudah terlihat seperti anak anjing yang hilang.

_45_

Luhan merasakan sepasang tangan tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang disusul dengan sebuah dagu yang tengah bersandar di pundak kanannya. Siapa? Ia tak perlu bertanya demikian, karena ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-a?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan."

_30_

DUAR!

_Akh!–_Luhan memekik kaget mendengar suara ledakan kembang api yang rupanya dinyalakan oleh seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Astaga, itu mengejutkanku!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum.

10

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama memandang kearah langit. Luhan sedikit menggeliat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa pipi kananya.

5

Pernah dengar pernyataan ini "Ketika sedang jatuh cinta, kadang saraf tak bekerja dengan benar" ? Itu yang selalu Omma Luhan katakan pada namja yang sering dijuluki Princess tersebut. Mungkin sekarang Luhan tengah mengalaminya, ia mengelus pelan tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya tanpa sadar.

1…

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Ketika waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 00.00 am, langit malam langsung menjadi terang benderang. Cahaya warna-warni bermunculan satu-persatu di angkasa di susul dengan suara ladakan dahsyat yang saling sahut-menyahut.

"Happy new year, Hyung.." Kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Umm.. Happy new year, Sehun." Gumam Luhan pelan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau menyukai kembang api, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

Oh my God! Luhan sedikit menegang begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri, Astaga–kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu mengucapkannya dengan enteng?

"Sehun, eum.. itu aku Cuma bercan–"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata-katanya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Sehun dan lagi-lagi itu membuat dirinya semakin menegang.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Ya atau tidak?"

Luhan bukannya anak kecil nan polos yang tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sehun barusan. Hello! Umurnya sudah 22 tahun, dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan ia sudah dewasa. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, Ia bingung harus berbuat bagaimana disituasi seperti ini.

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada perut Luhan dan kini beralih ke leher namja yang sering dikatakan menyerupai rusa itu. Ia memeluk leher Luhan, tidak terlalu kuat–karena jika kuat itu mungkin akan mencekik Luhan dan membuat namja itu marah dan berakhir menolak dirinya, oh tidak!- namun cukup erat sehingga Sehun benar-benar dekat dengan Luhan.

"Ya atau tidak?" Bisik Sehun pelan di telinga Luhan.

Luhan bersumpah demi Baekhyun yang berisiknya tidak ketulungan, kakinya tiba-tiba melemas mendengar bisikan Sehun itu. Tapi, ia sebisa mungkin berpijak di tanah.

Luhan melepaskan secara pelan pelukan Sehun di lehernya, kemudian ia membalik badannya menghadap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Luhan menatap instens kearah onyx nan tajam milik Sehun itu dan.. yah~ Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai sensasi ini. Dimana jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat–layaknya sehabis olahraga, darahnya mendesir hebat –yang membuat dirinya semakin tak bisa berpijak lebih lama, dan kupu-kupu yang entah datang darimana tengah menari-nari di dalam sana –berusaha menggelitiknya. Selalu begitu, ketika manicnya itu terkunci oleh tatapan Sehun.

Entah bagaimana, otaknya memerintah saraf-saraf ditubuhnya untuk bergerak mendekat kearah Sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun itu.

Hanya menempel.. dan Luhan benar-benar lemas dibuatnya.

Beberapa detik Luhan menahannya, ia melepaskannya kemudian secara perlahan. Luhan kemudian tersenyum tulus kearah Sehun yang sedikit terkejut. Ia rasa, Sehun tahu jawabannya tanpa harus ia ucapkan sekalipun.

* * *

Luhan menyerah jika ia memang harus menahan cairan bening yang tengah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Biarkan saja, cairan itu jatuh bersama dengan luka hatinya yang semoga saja bisa terobati. Orang bilang, setelah menangis keadaan kita akan menjadi lebih baik.

Luhan benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa memori yang begitu indah itu sekarang menjadi boomerang baginya? Seharusnya itu menjadi memori yang indah untuk dikenang, tapi sekarang itu memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Itu kejadian sekitar 2 bulan lalu saat tahun baru, dan ia benar-benar resmi dengan Sehun saat itu. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai akhirnya ia merasa Sehun mulai menjauhinya dan bertindak sesuka hati tanpa alasan dan sebab yang tidak diketahui.

"Hiks.."

Bahkan isakannya sudah terdengar sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, ia tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dadanya–seolah diremat tanpa ampun. Tidak mau begitu larut dalam kesedihan, ia menarik nafasnya pelan kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Berulang-ulang kali, hingga isakannya sudah teredam.

Tapi, matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Luhan menyerah, airmatanya masih saja jatuh dengan deras.

"Mungkin aku pergi saja." Kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri sebenarnya menyadari, tempat ini hanya akan membuat luka hatinya semakin terbuka.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_Ceklek!_–pintu apartement itu terbuka, kemudian Luhan melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan dalam diam tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun kepada seseorang yang tengah menonton TV sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

"Hyung! Kau darimana sa–huh, dia mengabaikanku." Orang itu mengumpat di tengah kalimatnya ketika melihat Luhan telah hilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia memutar bolamatanya sebentar, "Akhir-akhir ini dia diam sekali dan terkesan galak, seperti ibuku jika sedang datang bulan." Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi focus pada televise yang tengah menyajikan kartun Spongebob favoritenya.

_Ceklek!–_kali ini giliran pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Orang yang masih berbaring di sofa itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise, ia menatap Luhan yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju dapur. "Hyung!" Teriaknya begitu saja.

"…"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun, ia berteriak sekali lagi. "Hyung!"

"…"

"Hyung!"

"…"

"HYU–"

"Berhenti meneriakiku, Jongin!"

Orang itu–yang bernama Jongin terlonjak kaget, ia mengelus dadanya berusaha menurunkan irama detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat. "Mian, hyung! Aku Cuma mau bertanya, apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat murung."

_Tap-tap!_–bukannya mendapat jawaban, Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki Luhan yang mendekat kearahnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya begitu Luhan duduk tepat disebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis secara tiba-tiba–What the hell? Tadi mimic wajahnya tidak begini.

"Hyung, kau tidak sakit, kan?" Kataku sambil menyentuh dahinya.

Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia kemudian menoyor kepala Jongin pelan, "Siapa yang sakit, huh? Aku sehat begini."

Jongin berdecak kearah Luhan kemudian ia kembali menatap televise–melanjutkan tontonan Spongebobnya. "Sehabis kencan dengan Sehun, tentu saja kau sehat wal'afiat."

Baru saja Luhan hendak memukul Jongin karena sudah mendecak tak sopan kearahnya, tetapi semua batal saat sebuah nama yang tabu untuknya saat ini disebut-sebut. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat normal dan seperti biasa.

"Kata siapa?" Kata Luhan ketus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hyung kira aku tidak tahu, bahkan Sehun mengirimiku pesan singkat dan ia pamer karena bisa menggenggam tanganmu malam ini, sedang aku tidak bisa menggenggam tangan siapa-siapa."

"Tanganku? Kau bercanda."

"Tentu saja tanganmu, lalu tangan siapa lagi? Dan aku serius, tak bercanda sama sekali."

Hah?–Bahkan Luhan gagal bertemu dengan Sehun untuk sekedar minum bubble tea bersama. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menggenggam tangannya? Mungkin bukan tangan Luhan..

Luhan menegang, ia bukannya tidak mengerti tapi ia mencoba menepis segala pemikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkinkan jika Sehun itu … selingkuh? Ah~ Astaga, itu Cuma pemikiran yang kekanakan.

Mungkin ia Cuma bergurau saja hanya untuk mengolok-olok Jongin, kan?

Mungkin ia Cuma ingin pamer dengan Jongin,kan? Bukankah Jongin dan Sehun itu bersahabat baik?

Ya ya, mungkin saja.

Tetapi, kenapa ia masih ingin menangis? Ia membenci hati kecilnya yang percaya bahwa Sehun mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ia menahan tangisnya hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Jongin, itu memalukan. Tapi–"Hiks.."

Luhan segera mengusap airmatanya yang sudah jatuh. Oh Fkk! Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Jongin mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar sebuah isakan dan jelas itu bukan isakan dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian memandang kearah Luhan–satu-satunya orang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Hyung… Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Tanya Jongin kepada Luhan pelan. Ia mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di atas meja kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. "Ini.."

Luhan mengambil tisu yang Jongin sodorkan, ia kemudian mengelap jejak air mata yang mengair melalui pelupuknya."Goma–hiks!–wo.."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang agak terlihat kurang ceria seperti biasa, setelah ia berbincang sebentar tadi dengan Luhan, ia menyimpulkan Luhan baik-baik saja. Lalu setelah ia menyimpulkan Luhan baik-baik saja, kenapa namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya ini malah menangis?

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Luhan menatap Jongin yang terlihat kabur karena air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia berusaha menarik senyumnya, kemudian berkata "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terharu… Se–Hiks!–hun begitu senang menggenggam tangan–hiks!–ku rupanya, sampai-sampai ia pa–hiks!-mer kepadamu. Maafkan dia Jongin."

Jongin memutar bolamatanya. "Astaga, kau berlebihan sampai menangis begitu, Hyung. Kupikir kenapa.."

Setelah itu Luhan tak membalas lagi perkataan Jongin. Ia bangkit, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik ia segera tidur, melupakan semuanya secara sementara akan lebih baik. Jika ia tidur, setidaknya ia bisa bermimpikan ? Bermimpi kembali bercengkerama dengan Sehun.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menguap kecil kemudian ia berjalan dengan gontainya menghampiri Kris yang tengah duduk di sofa apartementnya.

Kris tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung."

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu, ia memandang kearah Kris dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Kau berkunjung terlalu pagi, bung. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Terlalu pagi? Dasar stress, tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Ini bahkan hampir jam 11."

"Apa peduliku?" Kata Luhan pelan. Ia menguap sekali lagi saking mengantuknya.

HHH–Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah paham, memang temannya yang satu ini punya dunia sendiri jika berbicara tentang tidur. Kris kemudian merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna putih, lalu ia serahkan ponsel itu kepada Luhan. "Ini.."

Luhan mengindahkan tindakan Kris itu, ia mengambil ponsel itu lalu menatapnya. "Ponsel siapa ini?"

HUH–Kris mendengus. "Dasar sok kaya, kau pikir harga ponsel sekarang murah? Hargai uangmu, Lu. Jangan membantingnya sembarangan."

OH–Luhan baru ingat kalau itu ponselnya, ia juga ingat kalau semalam ia membanting benda persegi itu hingga layarnya pecah ketika ia berada di restoran Kris semalam. "Gomawo, kau membelikanku yang baru atau kau hanya mengganti cashing serta layarnya?"

Kris memutar bolamatanya–Hell No! Enak saja. "Kau pikir aku appamu apa? Enak saja. Aku Cuma mengganti cashing dan layarnya. Ponselmu itu benar-benar hancur."

Luhan menarik senyum kecilnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kris dengan jelas, sepertinya kantuknya sudah hilang sekarang. "Gomawo~" Katanya sambil melambaikan ponselnya kearah Kris.

"Cheonma.. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Restoranku harus diurus."

.

.

Luhan menatap sebentar ponselnya yang terlihat seperti baru. Ia tersenyum kecil, senang sekali dapat service gratis. Ia kemudian menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang memang berfungsi meng-aktifkan ataupun me-non-aktifkan ponsel.

Setelah menunggu ponselnya yang sedang proses pengaktifan, benda persegi itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_3 messages arrived_

. . .

From : Sehunnie

_Hyung, aku tahu pasti kau kesal. Maafkan aku, ne? Bbuing bbuing^^_

. . .

From : Sehunnie

_Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif? Apa yang terjadi?_

. . .

Luhan menatap datar pesan singkat yang Sehun kirim kepadanya. Sedikit senang karena Sehun selalu peduli dengannya, tetapi ia menjadi tak peduli mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ketika Sehun membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang harus menunggu selama 4 jam.

Sehun memang selalu manis jika hanya lewat pesan singkat begini. Nyatanya? Entah.

Luhan beralih ke pesan berikutnya.

. . .

From : Daddy

_Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau berangkat sore ini. Aku melakukan semua ini juga untukmu, bukan untuk siapa-siapa._

. . .

HHH–Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia baru ingat tentang satu ini. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya itu di meja nakasnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_11 Maret 2012, XOXO University_

"Kau serius, hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk, meng-iyakan pertanyaan dari seseorang yang tengah duduk bersebrangan dengan dia.

"Jangan diterima!" Seru orang itu–dengan sedikit berlebihan. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Luhan dengan mata besarnya itu.

Oh may God–Luhan menepok dahinya melihat reaksi orang ini yang selalu berlebihan. "Chanyeol, jangan berlebihan."

Orang itu–yang bernama Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau mahasiswa terbaik disini, dan sunbae paling baik. Juga.. Hyung yang paling ku sayang."

Luhan menarik bibirnya, ia tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol–yang ia percaya tidak pernah berbohong. "Gomawo.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia menatap lekat kearah namja yang lihai dalam mengolah si kulit bundar. "Hyung.. Kau tidak bisa memberontak saja? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Padahal kau akan berangkat nanti sore."

Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Sebenarnya bisa saja, Cuma aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku harus menolak permintaan appaku, Yeol."

"AKU! Kau harus menjadikanku alasan untuk tetap tinggal."

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Untuk apa? Bahkan aku menyesal memiliki hoobae seperti mu. Oops–aku hanya bercanda." Kata Luhan cepat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berubah cemberut.

"Tega sekali kau padaku, hyung." Katanya sambil berpura-pura ingin menangis.

"Aku bercanda.. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal mengenal orang sebaik dirimu. Tetapi, itu belum membuatku merasa kuat."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tengah berpikir. Oh, Luhan selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana Chanyeol tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Begitu menggemaskan dan mempesona di saat yang bersamaan. Lihat saja, dahinya yang mengerut di sertai dengan bibirnya yang ia gigit lalu bola matanya yang bergerak secara liar. Lihat secara langsung dan kalian akan jatuh hati.

Chanyeol mengganti ekspresinya. Ia terlihat menemukan sesuatu sepertinya. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau tak memikirkan dirinya kalau kau pergi meninggalkan dia?"

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_11 Maret 2012, Incheon International Airport_

_Temui aku di Incheon Airport sekarang. Penting. Aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam 5 sore. Kuharap kau datang sebelum jam itu._

Luhan mengirim pesan itu kepada Sehun semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di bandara sore ini.

Mungkin Luhan adalah orang paling tidak waras di dunia ini. Setelah pria itu–maksudku Sehun membuat sebuah lubang besar di hatinya, ia masih saja berharap kepada pria satu ini.

Ia sekarang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian sambil menatap ponselnya khawatir. Luhan menatap kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya untuk melihat sisa waktu yang ia miliki sebelum ia benar-benar lepas landas.

04.30 pm.

Setengah jam lagi pesawat yang Luhan tumpangi akan benar-benar pergi. Ia mulai berdiri gelisah karena menunggu seseorang yang ia harap benar-benar datang.

"Sehun.." Hanya satu nama itu yang terus ia ucapkan sampai sekarang.

Luhan sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang.

Semua sekarang bergantung kepada Sehun. Jika Sehun datang menemuinya dan meminta agar ia tetap tinggal, maka ia akan tinggal. Jika Sehun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, terpaksa ia harus memenuhi perintah appanya. Perintah appanya, yang mengharuskannya melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya di London untuk waktu yang tidak jelas.

"Sehun.." Gumam Luhan lagi. Mungkin ia memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai namja itu. Dan masih berharap namja itu juga masih memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya.

Ia sungguh tak mau memisahkan diri namja yang sangai ia cintai itu.

.

04.20 pm. Panggilan terakhir untuknyapun akhirnya menggema di seluruh sudut Incheon Airport. Luhan menyerah, Sehun belum juga datang.

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat, ia berbalik sambil melemparkan ponselnya itu ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan akan benar-benar memutus koneksi dengan Sehun, lalu melupakan namja itu.

Mungkin Sehun benar-benar mengabaikan Luhan, bahkan kali ini Sehun juga tak datang untuk menemuinya.

Sakit.

Benar-benar sakit.

Dadanya di remat kuat oleh semua kenyataan ini.

"Aku Benar-benar pergi."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Good Bye, Sehunnie~"

Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya. Ia menyeka sekali lagi airmata yang ia tumpahkan untuk sebuah nama yang begitu berarti baginya. Untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

.

.

L.S.A Note :

Good evening, everyone^^ comeback again with me Lee Soo Ae! Don't confuse, I changed my pen name a moment ago with Dugundugun.

Dugundugun = Lee Soo Ae^^

Remember it!

Anyways, gimme your review, pls^^


	2. Chapter 2 (The Truth)

**L.S.A Present**

**.**

**~Trust~**

**.**

**Chapter 2 (The Truth)**

**.**

**By**

**Dugundugun a.k.a Lee Soo Ae**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Drama & Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**This story always belongs to me. Don't copy without permission.**

**And the casts belong to the God.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is HUNHAN area**

**YAOI Story**

**And EXO Fanfiction**

**[5,5k]**

**.**

**Just go back if you don't like anything I wrote.**

**.**

**So sorry for typo(s)^^v I had tried my best to finish this chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

**~Trust~**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

**.**

"Aku Benar-benar pergi."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Good Bye, Sehunnie~"

Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya. Ia menyeka sekali lagi airmata yang ia tumpahkan untuk sebuah nama yang begitu berarti baginya. Untuk Sehun.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_9 Maret 2012_

Sehun–pemuda yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu merebahkan diri di atas kasur tidurnya untuk melepas penat yang mendera sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dan juga.. menyenangkan.

Seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan itu terlihat sedikit kusut dan kumal–mungkin karena begitu banyak aktivitas yang ia lakukan hari ini. Benar, aktivitasnya padat hari ini. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, ia tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya untuk satu bulan ke depan–maklum saja, ia baru saja gajian di tempatnya bekerja. Seusai berbelanjapun ia tidak pulang melainkan langsung pergi ke panti asuhan.

Panti asuhan ? Ya, Sehun merupakan salah satu relawan di panti asuhan.

Juga, salah satu anak manis yang pernah tinggal di sana. Iya, Sehun anak yatim piatu dan di besarkan di panti asuhan yang selalu ia kunjungi pada sore hari tersebut.

Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi padanya waktu ia kecil dulu, saat ia bangun dari suatu tidur yang menurutnya begitu panjang, ia sudah berada di tempat mulia itu. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan rasanya ia mau menangis saja kala itu. Ia begitu bingung ketika ia bangun dan melihat kepalanya di balut dengan sebuah perban, kemudian seseorang lelaki tampan bernama Kyuhyun berkata,

"Namamu Sehun,kan ? apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka setelah kecelakaan hebat 1 bulan yang lalu. Untung saja kau selamat."

Dan, Sehun bukan anak bodoh yang kemudian tidak tahu kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya. Tentu saja orangtuanya tewas pada kecelakaan itu dan hanya ia yang berhasil selamat. Awalnya terasa begitu sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya ini, beradaptasi untuk membiasakan diri lepas dari banyang-bayang ayah dan ibu. Tak mudah dan itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang cukup pendiam. Tetapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dan mencintai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pantinya itu. Kyuhyun-hyungnya yang begitu usil, Taeyeon-noona yang begitu baik, Yesung-hyung yang tidak bisa dikatakan tidak aneh, dan Jongin–salah satu teman satu pantinya yang sekarang menjadi teman satu apartement Luhan.

Beberapa tahun lewat, ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu baik dan terkesan mandiri. Ia memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan ketika usianya menginjak 15 tahun dan mencari uang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Jongin, temannya yang kelewat menempel padanya itu tak mau kalah. Ia ikut-ikutan keluar dari panti dan mengikuti Sehun kemana saja.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sembari tersenyum. Semua yang ada di panti membuatnya lebih baik, beban berat kasat mata yang tadi bertengger di bahunya langsung terangkat begitu saja. Karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar kepada 'keluarga' pantinya, oleh sebab itu ia dengan senang hati menjadi relawan dipanti asuhan yang dipegang kendali oleh Kyuhyun.

_Drrrtt!_–Ponsel Sehun bergetar di atas meja nakas. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu dengan susah payah ia berusaha menggapai ponselnya itu selagi ia masih berbaring di kasurnya.

Ada pesan baru yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

..

From : Lulu-hyung

"Sehun-a, apa kau sibuk malam ini? Mau pergi minum bubble tea bersama di restoran Kris ? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu. Jam 7, okay?"

..

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sembari menimbang-nimbang. Ia begitu lelah, lagipula ia ada pekerjaan malam ini. Ia kembali menatap pesan itu sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menolak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tetapi begitu membaca kalimat 'Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu.' membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Ia jadi tak tega untuk menolak ajakan Luhan kali ini. Benar juga, mungkin terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan–secara langsung itu sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Selama ini mereka hanya berkirim kabar lewat pesan singkat atau telpon.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas benda persegi itu, hendak mengirim pesan kepada Lay–managernya di kedai- untuk meminta ijin bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk kerja malam ini. Mungkin ia memang harus bertemu dengan Luhan, hati kecilnya 'sedikit' merindukan sosok berwajah baby face itu.

_Drtt!–_ponselnya bergetar lagi.

..

From : Lay-hyung

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menggantikanmu malam ini."

..

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kembali lagi ia mainkan jemarinya di atas ponselnya.

..

To : Lulu-hyung.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu aku!"

..

Setelah itu ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Ah, ia harus membersihkan diri setelah beraktifitas seharian penuh,kan?

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia langsung mendengar suara ketukan di pintu flatnya yang kecil tersebut. Dengan masih mengenakan setelan sehabis mandi yaitu handuk yang mengelilingi tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia tanpa malu-malu bergegas menuju pintu depan hendak membukakan pintu.

_Ceklek!_–Sehun membuka pintunya dan ia menemukan siluet pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya–yang hanya mengenakan handuk putih- dengan mata melotot lalu refleks menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang cukup –err membuatnya sedikit malu dan juga gugup.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Mana pakaianmu, Sehun?" Katanya masih menutup wajah malu.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat sosok dihadapannya ini, ia meraih pinggang pemuda mungil itu lalu memeluknya erat. "Ayo masuk, Baekhyuni-hyung." Kemudian Sehun berjalan masuk dengan memeluk pinggang pemuda–bernama Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup wajahnya tersebut. Demi dirinya yang begitu pandai bernyanyi, Baekhyun malu sekali melihatnya.

.

"Kau ini."

_Plak!_–Sehunpun meringis saat telapak tangan Baekhyun itu memukul punggungnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk berpakaian dan ia tidak tahu mengapa pemuda pencetus 'kkaebsong' ini tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya.

Sehun tak terima. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung?!" Kata Sehun sedikit berlebihan, sebenarnya sakitnya tidak seberapa. Tetapi, mengerjai Baekhyun sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Siapa suruh kau tak memakai pakaianmu? Bagaimana kalau yang datang tadi bukan aku, melainkan tante-tante genit?"

Sehun tertawa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun lalu menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan seksama. "Mana mungkin ada tante-tante genit ingin datang ke rumahku." Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepala Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk menyisir pelan surai coklat nan halus tersebut. "Tante-tante genit itu tidak mungkin tertarik dengan seorang yang miskin sepertiku."

Baekhyun mendengus, alasan Sehun tak masuk akal. "Kalau ia harus menjadi partner bagi seorang yang tampan seperti dirimu, kenapa tidak? Ini bukan Cuma soal uang saja, Sehun-a." Baekhyun kemudian melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada lalu menatap Sehun penuh kekesalan. Baekhyun sedikit khawatir sebenarnya, ia bukan sekali dua kali mendapati Sehun membukakan pintu dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika yang datang adalah wanita jalang lalu tiba-tiba menyerang Sehun yang half-naked dan–cukup! Baekhyun tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia tak mau 'kekasih' tampannya di sentuh oleh orang lain.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu membawa pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih karena kau mengkhawatirkanku, hyung." Sehun kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Sehun tersebut sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sehun hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengar irama degupan jantung yang membuatnya begitu tenang.

Tak lama Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Sedikit banyak ia melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah–mungkin karena ia menatap pemuda kelahiran 6 Mei itu terlalu intens-,tetapi ia suka itu. Wajah Baekhyun akan terlihat begitu manis jika sedang merona begini dan Sehun gila sendiri dibuatnya. Sudah 1 bulan belakangan ini ia merasakannya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya ketika ia tidak sengaja merasa begitu nyaman ketika Baekhyun ada di dekatnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama, hanya saja ia baru merasakan perasaan ini baru-baru saja. Dan kalau ia menebak dari setiap reaksi Baekhyun akan setiap tindakannya, sepertinya Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Mereka saling menyukai dan juga mencintai. Selanjutnya, mereka saling mengikat. Ya, Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Dan tentang Luhan, Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia merasa bersalah kepada pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. Katakan saja ia berselingkuh, ia tak akan marah karena memang kenyataanya begitu. Bayangkan saja, ia disini bersama Baekhyun–pemuda baru saja menjadi kekasihnya 1 bulan yang lalu- sementara di luar sana ia juga mempunyai kekasih yang selalu setia kepadanya, kekasih yang tak tahu jika ia sedang menjalin hubungan serupa dengan orang lain juga.

Ia brengsek, silahkan kalian berkata begitu. Ia tidak akan marah, kalaupun ia marah itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kenal baik dengan Luhan, pemuda itu tipe orang yang berwatak baik, ramah, dan setia. Bagaimanapun Sehun masih memiliki hati, tegakah ia melukai perasaan seseorang sebaik Luhan?

Dan Sehun Cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia ingin mengakhiri saja hubungannya dengan Luhan dan mencoba serius dengan Baekhyun, tapi entah bagaimana.. Ada saja celah hatinya yang merasa begitu berat untuk melepaskan Luhan hingga ia berakhir dengan mengurungkan niatnya itu dan terus membuat kebohongan-kebohongannya.

Ia masih mencintai Luhan,kah ?

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, ia tak begitu yakin. Egois? Terserah orang mau berkata apa.

.

Sehun bergerak gelisah di samping Baekhyun. Ia melirik jam dinding di tembok kamarnya –pukul setengah 11 malam. Ia melupakan sesuatu, ia melupakan janjinya dengan Luhan malam ini. Ia tidak sengaja, mungkin karena keasyikan 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun ia sampai melupakan janjinya itu.

Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak menyadari gelagat aneh Sehun akhirnya bersuara. "Ada apa, Sehun-a?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang berada di tangannya.

Sehun terdiam. Ia tanpa sadar menjilati bibirnya sendiri–pertanda jika ia sedang gelisah. Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu berkata, "Aniyo." Dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Tetapi, bukan Baekhyun namanya yang tak mengenal Sehun dari A sampai Z. Ia kemudian memutar bolamatanya malas. "Kau menjilati bibirmu, Sehun. Tidak usah berbohong."

Sehun merutuk kemudian, memang benar tidak ada gunanya berbohong dengan seseorang yang sudah lama mengenalmu. Baekhyun terlalu banyak tahu tentangnya. Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berkata dengan nada yang tidak nyaman. "Aku lupa jika malam ini ada janji dengan Lulu-hyung."

Dan Sehun tak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, ekspresi Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah saat ia menyebut 'Lulu-hyung' dan itu membuatnya menjadi tambah tidak nyaman. Oh, bung. Jangan lupa jika kau tengah terjerat dengan sebuah hubungan yang rumit.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu jika Sehun masih berpacaran dengan Luhan ketika Sehun meminta ia untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ia hanya berpura-pura tak peduli. Ia sudah mencintai Sehun sejak lama, kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali seumur hidup itupun tak ia sia-siakan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu ia salah, menjadi kekasih bagi orang Sehun yang sudah memiliki Luhan. Ia perusak, ia tahu itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku jika begitu. Sepertinya aku bertamu di saat yang tidak tepat." Kata Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan meraih jaket serta ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung, dan ia tak suka itu. "Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

Baekhyun jengah sekali, ia memutar bola matanya lagi. "Tentu saja pulang." Katanya sambil mendengus. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan 'Lulu-hyung'mu itu,kan?" Bahkan nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar begitu ketus sekarang.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia mengambil langkah seribu dengan menahan lengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti cemburu. "Tidak perlu, mungkin Lulu-hyung sudah pulang. Kami berjanji bertemu jam 7 tadi, dia tidak mungkin menungguku sampai selama ini."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Sehun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

.

Jam dindingnya tepat menunjuk angka sebelas. Kini ia sudah berada di kasur bersama dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Sehun menatap pemuda itu seksama. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidur, nafasnya begitu teratur sekarang. Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya hendak menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

Tetapi, kelopak matanya terbuka lagi. Ia begitu gelisah, pikirannya terus melayang kepada Luhan. Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja ketika ia membatalkan janjinya untuk kesekian kalinya? Ia juga takut jika Luhan masih menunggunya. Ia tidak lupa jika Luhan tipe orang yang setia menunggu.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimi Luhan pesan.

..

To : Lulu-hyung

"Maaf Hyung, mungkin lain kali. Aku sedang ada urusan lain."

..

Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya menunggu balasan pesan dari Luhan. Menit demi menit berlalu, ponselnya tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda pesan masuk. Sempat muncul di dalam pikirannya mungkin 'Lulu-hyung'nya sudah tidur, tetapi ia kembali ingat, Luhan tipe orang yang suka bergadang.

Sehun kembali gelisah. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang terhadap Luhan ialah bersalah. Ia mengingkari janjinya untuk yang kesekian kali, Lulu-hyungnya pasti kesal. Ia bangkit kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. Jemarinya kembali bermain di atas layar touchscreen itu.

..

To : Lulu-hyung

"Hyung, aku tahu pasti kau kesal. Maafkan aku, ne? Bbuing bbuing^^"

..

Ia kembali berdiam diri, menunggu balasan dari Luhan. Merasa begitu bosan ia membuka galeri potonya sendiri, melihat-lihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tetapi 30 menit berjalan, balasan dari Luhan tak kunjung datang. Sehun makin gelisah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memilih untuk menelpon Luhan.

Setelah menunggu telponnya terhubung, bukannya mendengar suara manis dan lembut milik Luhan, ia malah mendengar suara operator yang menyuruhnya mengirim pesan suara. Sehun berdecak pelan, kenapa ponselnya mati?–pikir Sehun.

Ia coba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi Luhan melalui telpon, tetapi hasilnya sama.. Hanya suara operator yang terdengar begitu menjengkelkan sekarang.

Sehunpun mengirim pesan lagi.

..

To : Lulu-hyung

"Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif? Apa yang terjadi?"

..

Sehun kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah tidur? Sehun menghela nafasnya–lagi. Jika begitu, maka ia juga harus segera tidur.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_Saturday, March 10__th__ 2012 – SM Art High School_

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi Lulu-hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun. Setahunya Luhan baik-baik saja tadi malam, bukankah Sehun dan Luhan tadi malam berkencan? Bahkan pemuda itu sampai 'menangis bahagia' saking senangnya berkencan dengan Sehun. Lalu kenapa Sehun malah bertanya 'Apakakah uhan baik-baik saja?'.

"Benarkah? Kurasa ia baik-baik saja, bukankah kalian berkencan?" Oh, lihatlah, bahkan air muka Jongin berubah masam ketika mengucapkan kata 'berkencan'. Sebuah pantangan untuk orang jomblo sepertinya mengucapkan kata 'berkencan'. "Bahkan ia baru pulang jam 11 malam. Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Lama sekali." Jongin mendengus kemudian.

Giliran Sehun yang mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang berkencan tadi malam dan Jongin tak tahu kalau yang ia maksud itu berkencan dengan Baekhyun, bukan dengan , tadi Jongin bilang apa? Jam 11 malam pemuda itu baru pulang? Apa saja yang Luhan lakukan hingga pulang selarut itu?

"Darimana saja dia? Kenapa pulang selarut itu?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ouh~ Hatinya sakit sekali melihat semua orang begitu rutin berkencan sementara dirinya hanya bisa mendekap bersama Spongebob–kartun favoritenya.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun datang lagi ke rumah Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Di kedua tangannya ia menenteng dua kantong plastic berisikan bahan-bahan makanan, sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, snack, minuman kaleng, dan tak lupa beberapa kotak es krim.

"Oh ya ampun, tanganku sakit sekali. Mengapa barang-barang ini begitu berat?" Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang pegal. Lihat saja belanjaannya itu, yang Sehun tahu kantong plastic yang Baekhyun bawa itu yang berukuran 10 kg dan kedua kantong itu penuh.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, untuk apa pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu membawa barang sebanyak ini. Apa Baekhyun hendak membaginya kepada Sehun? Oh–Sehun rasa itu tidak mungkin. "Untuk apa kau membawa ini semua kemari, hyung?" Katanya sambil melihat-lihat isi dari kantung plastic itu.

Baekhyun masih mengelus tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal juga bibirnya terlihat mengkerut lucu–dan Sehun merasa dirinya terbang begitu melihat bibir ranum merah itu mengkerut.

"Aku ingin memasak–" Baekhyun mengambil jeda. "–untuk mu."

Sehunpun membelalakkan matanya. Jadi, Baekhyun akan memasak? Memasak semua ini? Untuknya? Oh tidak–lebih baik ia mati saja. Riwayat tentang Baekhyun dalam urusan masak-memasak, catat saja–tidak pernah baik. Bahkan Sehun lebih handal dalam urusan masak-memasak ketimbang pemuda yang hiperaktif ini. Bisa-bisa semua masakannya berubah menjadi hitam seperti kulit si Jongin, bahkan airpun gosong jika yang merebusnya adalah Baekhyun. Oh, Baekhyun begitu luar biasa sehingga bisa menggosongkan air.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun bertanya dengan memasang tampang–yang kurasa bisa memancing emosi Baekhyun. Sehun meremehkan pemuda itu.

Dan benar, setelah itu Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah majalah yang kebetulan ada di atas meja kearah Sehun. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

.

Benar. Sore itu Baekhyun benar-benar memasak. Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, ada Sehun yang mengawasinya–hey! Sehun tak mau mengambil resiko dapurnya terbakar hanya karena seseorang tengah menggoreng telur.

Mungkin untuk 30 menit pertama, mereka serius memasak. Setelah itu, lihat saja. Mereka seperti tokoh kartun Tom & Jerry, saling mengejar dan tak lupa segenggam tepung berwarna putih yang nantinya akan mereka gunakan untuk mencoreti wajah satu sama lain.

"Berhenti di sana, Hyung!" Teriak Sehun, ia kecolongan. Baekhyun baru saja mencoreti hidungnya dengan tepung putih. Dan ia segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang entah bersembunyi dimana, ia harus membalas makhluk bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Awas saja kau, tuan Byun yang manis!

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_–Langkah Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti begitu ia mendengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan berat hati, ia harus menunda acaranya untuk membalas Baekhyun dan segera membukakan pintu untuk seseorang–yang tengah menunggu di luar.

_Ceklek!_–Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan mata bulat berdiri di hadapan sehun. Sehun mengekerutkan dahinya bingung, tetapi dengan cepat ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Setidaknya, ia harus bersikap sopan terhadap tamunya. "Chanyeol-hyung. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Sehun tambah mengkerutkan dahinya ketika ekspresi wajah pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu terlihat khawatir dan juga panik. Tidak biasanya begini–pikir Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat begitu gusar, ia seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Boleh aku masuk dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman canggung miliknya.

_Ah iya!_–Sehun melupakan itu, seharusnya ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dahulu. Ia segera menepikan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. "Tentu, silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol melangkah dengan gerakan hati-hati. Jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdebar sejak tadi siang, kala percakapan yang sangat mengejutkan antara dirinya dan Luhan di mulai. Langkahnya begitu lambat, bahkan sudah beberapa detik berlalu ia baru melangkah sebanyak dua kali dan–

"Hey, Bocah tengik! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

–Suara cempreng itu memekakkan telinganya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sembari menutup mata. Ia merasa wajahnya seperti di lempari oleh sesuatu seperti debu. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia terbatuk hebat. Sepertinya sesuatu seperti debu itu masuk ke dalam mulut serta hidungnya.

Sehun terkjut bukan main, ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama–sebagai pelaku atas tragedy ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hendak melempari Sehun–yang ia kira tengah bersembunyi di ruang tamu, tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun tengah menyambut seorang tamu dan dengan bodohnya lemparannya itu malah mengarah kepada tamu tersebut. Salah sasaran.

"Chanyeol-hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia membantu Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan. "Baekhyun-hyung, tolong ambilkan minum!" Serunya kali ini kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak ambil diam, ia dengan cekatan berlari ke dapur sesuai perintah Sehun.

.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih ditempeli tepung-tepung itu. Padahal Chanyeol sudah membersihkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi tepung-tepung itu masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Begini.."

Sehun terkejut, nada bicara serta air muka Chanyeol berubah serius. Ia yang tadinya masih terkekeh langsung bungkam mendengar suara Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol belum melanjutkan, ia masih menatap Sehun serta seorang pemuda berparas mungil yang tengah tertunduk–mungkin karena malu terhadap Chanyeol- di samping Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Baekhyun-hyung. Teman lamaku." Sahut Sehun cepat, dan ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun disebelahnya ini langsung menegang. Tetapi ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya selain Luhan. Chanyeol merupakan salah satu orang yang tahu bahwa ia hanya menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Oh, iya tidak siap kebohongannya terbongkar.

Chanyeol mengangguk tidak peduli, ada hal yang harus lebih dipedulikan. "Segera susul Luhan di airport sekarang. Orang itu sungguh gila!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Apa maksud orang ini?

"Dia akan segera pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Pria tinggi itu kini meraih tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kumohon, segera susul dia. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ayo, kita susul. Jika hanya aku saja, itu tidak mungkin menghalanginya pergi. Aku tahu kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan tindakan gilanya itu."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Luhan akan pergi? Ke London? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, ia baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sehun tahu, itu Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu menatapnya dengan pandangan–entahlah Sehun tidak bisa mengartikannya sekarang. Genggamannya menguat pada tangan Sehun, "Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia mengelus tangan Baekhyun sebentar sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali. Hanya sebentar." Katanya lembut sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tambah mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau, jangan pergi." Suara pemuda manis itu bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun selembut mungkin. "Sebentar saja, hyung. Tidak akan lama." Sehun tersenyum lagi. Setelah bersusah payah berusaha, akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengannya–tapi tidak sampai disitu.

Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata itu langsung berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menarik Sehun dengan sekali hentakan lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan melihat aksinya. Ia tidak peduli! Yang ia pedulikan sekarang, Sehun tetap tinggal di sisinya. Ia tidak mau, tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sehun demi pemuda sialan bernama Luhan itu.

Sehun sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sentuhan manis antara bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun menghapus segalanya, termasuk menghapus fakta bahwa Chanyeol tengah berdiri menyaksikan adegan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk mengerti situasi ini.

"Dasar brengsek!" Chanyeol menarik Sehun hingga tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun terlepas. Setelah itu ia melayangkan satu bogem mentah yang mendarat tepat mengenai rahang Sehun yang tajam. Pemuda cadel itu langsung saja tersungkur di tanah.

Sehun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi rahang kirinya, sakit sekali. Chanyeol memukulnya terlampau kuat hingga ia merasa rahangnya seperti patah saja.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berkilat-kilat. Ia kemudian membuang mukanya sambil tersenyum miris. Tak sudi menatap Sehun atau Baekhyun yang berlinangan air mata itu. Keduanya sama-sama brengsek. Oh Fkk! Chanyeol geram sekali.

"Jangan menyusulnya, biar aku saja! Tak tahu diri. Lebih baik Luhan lepas dari seseorang pengkhianat sepertimu! Dia tak pantas untukmu!" Chanyeol kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sehun dan juga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu satu hal, Sehun itu brengsek.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_05.15 pm, Incheon International Airport_

Chanyeol merasakan tulang kakinya melemas. Ia tak kuasa berdiri lagi. Terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di dasar, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya.

Luhan sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkannya. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, dadanya menjadi sesak dan kepalanya begitu sakit. Tak lama begitu, disusul lagi dengan matanya yang seiring memanas.

Chanyeol tertunduk, ia menatap lantai putih itu. Ia punya satu penyesalan yang membuatnya semakin susah bernafas karena sesak. Chanyeol berusaha kuat menahan buliran yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia belum memberitahu Luhan, jika ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Ia takut jika pemuda itu tak pernah kembali lagi. Ia takut jika ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah mungil itu lagi. Ia hanya ingin Luhan tahu bahwa disini juga ada dirinya yang mengharapkan Luhan tetap tinggal. Ia ingin Luhan tahu bahwa disini juga ada seseorang yang mencintainya. Sudah lama ia berusaha mengubur perasaan anehnya itu terhadap Luhan, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Dan ia ingin Luhan tahu bahwa selama ini Luhan telah salah memberikan kepercayaannya kepada orang itu. Kepada Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap nanar lantai itu, entah apa yang ia tatap di sana. Hanya putih dan–

_Tes!–_Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Setitik darah segar jatuh diiringi dengan titik darah yang lain, menodai keramik putin nan bersih itu. Chanyeol tak tahu darimana asal darah segar itu mengucur hingga seseorang pria setengah baya berpakaian layaknya petugas keamaan menghampirinya.

Pria itu menatapnya penuh khawatir. "Hey nak, apa kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu berdarah."

Ia mimisan.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_11.30 pm, Sehun's flat_

Sehun tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur tidurnya. Di hadapannya ada Baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Pemuda mungil itu tengah bersenandung kecil dan Sehun berusaha menikmati indahnya lantunan suara merdu tersebut.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. "Maafkan aku.."

Sehun menaikkan sebelas alis matanya mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf membuatmu membiarkan Luhan pergi."

Sehun berusaha tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat susah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu. Ia sebisa mungkin ingin memaafkan Baekhyun secara tulus, benar Sehun memaafkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi, ia tetap tidak tenang karena Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku.."

Sehun tersenyum, tipis sekali. Mungkin hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu jika ia sedang tersenyum. Sudah ia bilangkan, ia merasa sangat susah sekali tersenyum malam ini. Sehun dengan gerakan pelan meraih surai-surai Baekhyun kemudian menyisirnya benda bernama rambut itu pelan-pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Katanya dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

Luhan pergi, dan Sehun tidak bisa membantah fakta bahwa ia tidak rela pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu pergi. Ia merasa kehilangan salah satu dari bagian dirinya.

Tetapi, Sehun mencoba berpikir positif.

Disini ada Baekhyun, pemuda itu memeluknya erat.

Mungkin Tuhan memberinya petunjuk dengan kepergian Luhan itu, bahwa ia harus tetap bersama Baekhyun dan melepaskan Luhan pergi.

Bukankah begitu, Tuhan?

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

_**2 years later…**_

_**13 April 2014, El Dorado Hospital**_

"Permisi, Dokter Park."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar layaknya peri itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seorang wanita berprofesi sebagai suster. "Ada apa?" Ia menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Anda harus memerika seorang pasien di kamar 97." Kata Suster itu sopan.

Pemuda itu–Chanyeol segera mengambil alat yang ia perlukan kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan "Park Chanyeol". Ruangan pribadi untuk dokter spesialis kanker seperti dirinya.

.

.

_**13 April 2014, Kedai Bubble Tea**_

"Kenapa melamun, sayang?" Itu Sehun, ia mengecup sebentar dahi putih nan mulus milik seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sehun segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya kemudian meniup-niup poninya hingga berterbangan–pertanda ia sedang bosan. "Appa terlalu sibuk, begitu juga dengan omma. Mereka terlalu sering meninggalkan rumah."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Aku disini, jangan khawatir."

Perkataan Sehun itu membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan hasratnya memeluk namja berkulit sangat putih tersebut. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sehun. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-a."

Sehun tersenyum senang bukan kepalang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu. Ia juga membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dua tahun sudah ia lewati bersama pemuda kelahiran 6 Mei itu, rasa cintanya semakn besar saja.

Pemuda itu ikut berucap, "Aku juga, sayang."

.

.

_**13 April 2014, Incheon International Airport**_

"Appa.. Aku sudah tiba di Seoul." Pemuda tertubuh mungil dengan tinggi badan tak mencapai 180 cm berujar kepada seseorang melalui ponselnya. Ia berjalan pelan mengitari bandara internasional Incheon ini sambil menggiring sebuah koper di tangannya yang lain.

"_Ne, hati-hati di sana. Segera temui Professor Park setelah kau beristirahat." _Suara serak yang lain menyahut melalui telpon genggam itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke rumah. Aku tutup dulu, appa." Setelah mendengar gumaman dari seberang telpon, pemuda itu segera memutus sambungannya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Pemuda itu–Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari London. Benda terbang yang membawanya kemari baru saja landing sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia begitu merindukan tempat ini. Tempat penuh kenangan, siapa yang tidak merindukannya? Sudah 2 tahun lamanya ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea.

Ia merindukan semuanya.. Merindukan sekolahnya, merindukan apartementnya, merindukan teman-temannya, merindukan Kris, merindukan Chanyeol, merindukan Jongin, dan.. merindukan Sehun. Luhan tiba-tiba saja tersenyum bodoh. Mengingat Sehun membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Luhan menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Seperti itu beberapa kali, hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan segera memalingkan tubuhnya mencari-cari seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tak lama maniknya menangkap seorang pemuda tinggi mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih tengah berlari pelan kearahnya. Semakin dekat, Luhan semakin bisa melihat senyuman yang mengembang di wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kala ia semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum terlampau lebar melihat pemuda itu semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut pemuda itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia dan pemuda itu sudah saling mendekap. Begitu erat.

"Sial, kau pergi tanpa pamit. Dasar stress." Pemuda itu berkata seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Betapa ia merindukan sosok bertubuh mungil yang pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya itu.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Maaf, Kris. Memang waktu itu sangat tiba-tiba."

Kris mendengus kearahnya. Setidaknya Luhan bisa menghubunginya sekedar lewat telpon, pesan singkat, ataupun email. Tetapi pemuda berkebangsaan China itu sama sekali tak memberitahunya apapun, berita Luhan pergi ke Londonpun ia dengar dari Minseok–teman kuliah Luhan yang menjadi pelanggan di restaurant milik Kris- setelah 3 hari Luhan pergi. Dan setelah itu Luhan sama sekali memutus komunikasinya dengan semua kerabatnya di Korea. Iapun baru mendapat kabar tentang Luhan, ketika namja yang pandai bermain bola ini mengirimi pesan lewat email dua hari yang lalu dan memberitahunya bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea. Setelah berpisah selama 2 tahun, dengan tak tahu malunya Luhan malah meminta Kris untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

Ugh–betapa Kris ingin sekali mencoret-coret wajah Luhan agar berubah menjadi jelek.

"Aku lelah, Kris. Bisa kau antar aku sekarang?"

Kris tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

…

Luhan merupakan anak tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri yang berbeda kewarganegaraan. Ayahnya merupakan orang asli Korea dan menikah dengan ibunya yang berkebangsaan China. Sekarang ini, yang ia punya hanya ayah yang tinggal menetap di London sebagai dokter mata. Sementara ibunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah penyakit kronis yang bernama Leukimia. Penyakit itu dengan ganasnya menggerogoti tubuh ibunya dan pada akhirnya membuat sang ibu pergi dari sisinya. Saat itu ia masih kecil, umurnya baru 14 tahun dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ibunya tengah berjuang melawan sakit. Ia selalu bertanya kepada ibunya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat ibunya tak sakit lagi. Dan ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab,

"Doakan ibu, maka ibu akan kuat."

Luhan tak pernah berhenti berdoa saat itu. Ia berharap bisa hidup lama dengan ibunya. Ia ingin ibunya melihat ia sukses di masa depan nanti. Sebenarnya, sum-sum tulang belakang milik Luhan sama dengan milik ibunya. Tetapi, Luhan tak bisa melakukan transplantasi karena alasan medis dan juga penolakan sang ibu.

Saat itu Luhan melihat ada seorang dokter yang dengan telaten merawat ibunya hingga ibunya bisa bertahan selama 2 tahun. Luhan ingat, nama dokter itu adalah Jung Yunho. Ya, Dokter Jung, begitu Luhan memanggilnya. Dokter yang kala itu berusia 55 tahun begitu menginsprasi bagi Luhan. Semenjak saat itu, cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola handal langsung ia coret dan ia ganti dengan dokter spesialis kanker. Ia juga ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sedang sakit agar tak ada orang yang di tinggalkan dan tak ada orang yang meninggalkan. Cukup ia yang merasakan ditinggal oleh sang ibu, jangan ada lag yang lain. Di tinggalkan pergi untuk selamanya, apalagi oleh orang yang kalian kasihi, sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Kebetulan ia sudah selesai kuliah kedokteran, ayahnya yang notabene pemilik 'El Dorado Hospital'–sebuah rumah sakit terpercaya di Korea- meminta Luhan untuk bekerja di sana. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, masa depannya yang cerah akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

.

~Trust~

.

.

"Sehun-a, kau kenapa?!" Baekhyun menatap khawatir kearah Sehun. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sebuah kain putih lalu menyumpalnya secara hati-hati pada hidung Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. "Hyung, ini Cuma mimisan biasa. Jangan khawatir."

"Kau terlalu sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini Sehun-a."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

.

.

[A/N] :

Gimana, kalian suka? Semogaa! Amin /.\

Haduh, aku mau jelaskan sesuatu dulu deh. Yang pertama, aku senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget waktu liat ternyata reviewnya memuaskan banget untuk chapter 1 aku gak nyangka kalau reviewnya bakal lebih dari 20(jumlah review utk chap1 ini ada 21, lebih satu doang, tapi yang penting lebih dari 20 xD xixixixixixi). Makasih ya^^ aku berharap reviewnya gak turun sama sekali, dan semoga malah naik! Amin /.\

Kedua, aku mau minta maaf. Kalian nyadar gak kalau di chapter 1 kmarin aku banyak banget typo parah? Bukan Cuma di isi ceritanya, bahkan di summarynya pun aku mau nulis nama Sehun jadi Luhan. Haduh jauh banget-_- Ada yang nyadar? Kalau ada, aku minta maaf ya *bow* abis waktu aku lagi ngupdate itu, aku ngantuk banget.

Ketiga, aku mau mita maaf lagi. Sebenarnya, aku itu pengen banget update cepat. Tetapi berhubung aku ikut lomba dan dari sekolah kita dilatih secara intensif dan aku sama sekali gak di kasih kesempatan buat nyentuh laptop. Eh ada sih, tapi itu Cuma buat ngeprint bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, selebihnya gada. Tahu gak sih, tangan aku udh gatal banget pengen ngetik ff -_-

Sekarang aku mau jawa beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul via review.

**Kenapa ganti nama, thor?**

Aku lebih merasa nyaman dengan 'Dugundugun' ketimbang namkor aku yaitu 'Lee Soo Ae'

**Kenapa Sehun gak datang?**

Udah kejawabkan di chapter ini? ^^

**Kedepannya hubungan HUNHAN bakal gimana?**

Pantengin terus ya *modus*

**Sehun selingkuh?**

Anda benar!^^

**Gimana reaksi Sehun waktu Luhan pergi?**

Udah ke jawab dichapter ini, 'kan? *winking*

**Review aku kepanjangan?**

Kurang panjang malam, dear. Sepanjang apapun aku tetap terima review kalian kok^^ Aku menghargai setia apresiasi yang kalian beri untuk ff ini.

.

Big thanks to :

**gothiclolita89 | zoldyk | babyln9090 | xoxodeer | CuteManlydeer |younlaycious88 | hunhanminute | Lu-ie | luluna99 | ByunKaNish | baby selu | lisnana1 | rinna sucahyo | lulittledeer20 | irnaaa90 | Park Haneul | hanalu93 | markwink03 | my lulu | Oh SeHan | Izzy**

**.**

**Reviewjuseyo^^**

**.**

**L.S.A**


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat Malam, semua^^

Maaf, ini bukan sebuah update-an. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai fanfic-fanfic saya yang terbengkalai.

Yang pertama, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi. Saya sudah berniat untuk meng-update chapter 3 untuk Trust dan Miracle in Satnite malam ini. Tetapi karena dunia pendidikan yang sudah mencapai penghujung semester 2, guru-guru saya di sekolah pada gak kasih ampun sama tugas-tugas. Pada akhirnya saya gak bisa menyentuh fanfic saya sama sekali selama tugas-tugas saya belum selesai.

Yang kedua, karena hal di atas saya akhirnya membatalkan untuk meng-update fanfic. Sebenarnya fanfic itu sudah 80% rampung, hanya saja penyelesaiannya belum maksimal dan saya tidak percaya diri untuk meng-update.

Yang ketiga, mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama lagi saya akan kembali lagi. Sekitar 2-3 minggu mungkin saya baru bisa update. Saya harap kalian tetap menunggu dan tak melupakan fanfic saya, semoga /.\

Mungkin sekian, saya harus kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas saya yang sudah menumpuk itu. percayalah, saya akan kembali ketika tugas-tugas itu sudah saya selesaikan dan saya punya waktu banyak.

Thanks before^^

.

.

**L.S.A**


End file.
